1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full recline incliner chair, and more particularly to the carriage mechanism mounted therein which operates to support and move the seat, backrest, legrest and footrest when the full recline incliner chair is converted between its upright state, its inclined state and its full reclined state.
2. The Prior Art
Full recline incliner chairs are well-known in the furniture industry. The shift carriage mechanisms thereof which support the seat, backrest, legrest and footrest of the chairs when the chairs are converted between their upright, inclined and full reclined states make use of roller and guide track subassemblies, i.e., to enable the carriage mechanism to convert the chair between its inclined and full reclined states. Such roller and guide track subassemblies are disadvantageous, however, because of the jamming which can occur when a roller breaks or a staple used in construction of the chair becomes lodged in one of the guide track(s) thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide a doubleshift carriage mechanism for a full recline incliner chair which does not require the use of roller and guide track subassemblies.